Pizzazz
Phyllis Gabor, better known by her stage name, "Pizzazz" is one of the main antagonists in the Jem TV animated series and is also the lead singer of The Misfits. Biography Pizzazz is a spoiled, young woman with a bad temper who is the leader of The Misfits. She is violently jealous of Jem and her band, The Holograms and will stop at nothing to sabotage them. She desires fame and adoration above all, but does not comprehend that her abrasive personality is what keeps her from obtaining it. She's shown to become much more sensitive and softer on the topic of love and genuinely cares for her father and Riot. She dislikes Eric Raymond almost as much as she does Jem and the Holograms. Pizzazz is friends with Stormer, Roxy, Jetta and Clash and even though she cares about them, she's often rude to them by insulting or berating them. When Stormer left the band, Pizzazz attempted to bribe her back and even begs for her to return. When Jetta joined the Misfits, Pizzazz took an immediate liking to her. Some unspecified time before the series started, Pizzazz formed the Misfits, who were originally signed to Starlight Music when Eric Raymond was in control. But when Jerrica took over and terminated their contract, they were left without a label to promote them. Pizzazz then asked her father to buy her a record label, which they named Misfits Music. Misfits Music was bought by Eric Raymond who eventually sold half of it to Riot, who renamed it Stingers Sound. Pizzazz fell madly in love with Riot, a fact that he and his bandmates took advantage of whenever they needed something from the Misfits or just to see Pizzazz humiliate herself. The Misfits attempted to warn Pizzazz of Riot's true nature and she refused to listen to them, even splitting from the group to pursue him. After Riot's rejection, Pizzazz returned to the band, apologetic, and they welcomed her back with open arms. In the "Now" music video, the plot of the video has Pizzazz walking along the beach, depressed and lonely, but the Misfits join her to illustrate their friendship. Early life Pizzazz was born as Phyllis Gabor, to wealthy parents. She was very young when her mother left her, leaving her father to raise her alone. Her father, Harvey Gabor, was very preoccupied with his work and never paid attention to Pizzazz. He substituted love and attention with gifts, spoiling her rotten to keep her out of his hair. Even in adulthood, Harvey Gabor gives his daughter whatever she wants so he can stay focused on his business. Harvey Gabor is aware that his daughter's poor temper is his fault, but he does not know how to change. Because of this, Pizzazz craves fame through the Misfits in an attempt to make up for her loveless upbringing, even though she treats her bandmates badly. It’s not until The Stingers Hit Town (Part 2) that she realizes that The Misfits are her family. Appearance Her original outfit is a black and white, tiger-striped collar with a pink undershirt and a matching tiger-striped skirt. She wears a green sock with black shoes, a pink bracelet, and has green hair. Early in the series, she had a thinner collar and a shorter skirt with no bracelet. She also wore a black leg band in addition to her green sock stitched to the other leg, but her appearance was changed to match the doll line. Trivia *In the early concept her name was spelled "Pizazz". *She can't stand being called "Phyllis", her real name. *Pizzazz has neon, lime-green hair, although some episodes have been put through a color filter to make it look blonde by Rhino for the original DVD release of the series. *There was an idea to have Pizzazz's mother make an appearance, but due to the cancellation of the dolls and the subsequent cancellation of the show, this never came to be. *Pizzazz was shown to have three dogs at home. *She's a fan of pool, having pool tables in both her office and some of her living rooms. *She has developed an interest in both of Jem/Jerrica's love interests. However, she claims her feelings for Rio were only to upset Jem and her actual feelings went to Riot, who she was very determined to be with. *During the song "This is Farewell" in the final Jem episode, A Father Should Be..., she hugged Ba Nee and got kissed by her on the cheek, much to her surprise and Roxy's amusement. *It is unknown why Pizzazz has green hair, but she was pictured as a young child with it. This leads us to believe that she was born with green hair or has been dying it green all of her life. *Even though her father hardly ever spends time with her, it was seen in the episode Father's Day that he may have spend a little time with her when she was little *The Gabor mansion is actually fairly close to the Starlight Mansion. *Pizzazz is portrayed by pop-singer Kesha in the film adaption. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Misfits Category:Villains